


The Fall

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Norting, Soranort - Freeform, Time to Nort the Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Sora had always been confident that he and his friends would defeat the organization as they have done many times in the past. After receiving a vision of the future though, he isn't so sure anymore.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Fall

_Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body._

Sora had grown used to these sorts of threats that the Organization seemed to give over the years. None of them had ever managed to follow through with it before Sora and friends put a stop to their plans.

Sora had held onto that fact, had had such confidence that, just as they had every time before, they’d blow away the darkness-consumed Terra and swiftly defeat Xehanort and the rest of the Real Organization XIII.

But that confidence began to chip away slowly as each of their guardians fell, as each of his friends fell.

First it was Ventus. He had all been powerless to stop Terra from dealing such a blow.

Then it was Axel. Again, he’d been too slow to stop Terra. How could anyone be so fast?

Then Donald tried to stop him, and even he fell, exhausted and spent with the spell he used to protect them all.

That had been the breaking point, where Sora’s once unshakable confidence and optimism started to come undone, a small tug at the thread that had bound him together.

None of it had felt real to him. His friends were so strong that they couldn’t have so easily been defeated… Could they?

But soon, even Aqua grew hopeless. And then the darkness snatched her from them.

Donald, Goofy, and the King were next, as were Axel and Ventus. Each of them scooped away by the darkness before Sora could even think.

And then the darkness seized Kairi, along with the last of his hope and strength.

He had helplessly watched it all happen. He’d helplessly let this happen. What kind of hero was he if he couldn’t even protect his friends? Whenever he’d been in trouble, he had always leaned on them for support, and they’d never let him down. But when it was his turn to protect them, he failed.

He was worthless. Useless. Weak. A lost cause.

They should have never trusted him to be one of the seven guardians of light. Master Yen Sid should have given the title to someone else, someone who would have actually been able to stand against Terra. Someone who could actually save them all, instead of the broken mess of a failure that he’d become.

It was no wonder the keyblade hadn’t chosen him originally. It was no wonder he had failed his Mark of Mastery exam. He wasn’t deserving of the Keyblade Master title. He didn’t even deserve the keyblade.

All he had left now was Riku, and even he was taken by the darkness.

It was over, they had lost.

And it was all his fault.

‘And so, as foretold, darkness prevailed, and light expired.’

_____________________________________________________________

His eyes opened wide, and he gasped as he sat up in a cold sweat. His heart beat in his chest like a hammer, and he looked around to find that he was in bed, back at the makeshift tent he’d set up to camp out at the Islands on the night of the final battle. He crawled over his sleeping bag and poked his head outside the tent, seeing the tents of Kairi and Riku still there.

“So that…was just a dream?” he said aloud, disbelief filling him.

It had felt so real. The helplessness, the despair, all of it.

_That was merely prophecy, Sora. That’s what’s to be expected tomorrow, should you still choose to fight as a guardian of the light,_ came Xehanort’s voice inside his head. His voice was calm and matter-of-fact, mixed with a hint of amusement.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he demanded, his stomach twisting in knots with the fear that Xehanort’s words might be true.

_As you are now, your precious lights will fall, one by one until you’re the only one left. You’re too weak for this battle, Sora. You’re going to be the downfall of your friends, and they’re going to hate you for it. You already know it’s a lost cause, so what’s the use in fighting anymore?_

He used to be able to answer that question. He used to be able say he fought for his friends, that he fought to save everyone, that he fought to prove he could be a hero. But now? What was the point of fighting against the darkness? If that truly was what was to come, what was the point in having all of his hopes shattered? What was the point in reliving how worthless he was to all of them? He didn’t have the unbreakable optimism that they’d always looked to him for. He didn’t have the strength that he’d once had. He was a washed up hero who didn’t know when to call it quits.

He was feeling colder by the second, and he could feel the darkness building inside of him, crashing against him like waves in the ocean, slowly growing larger and larger until it was ready to consume him. The light in his sapphire eyes dimmed, tears brimming along the edges.

_You’re worthless alone, aren’t you? All the major battles you’ve fought, you’ve only been able to win because you had other people to help you. The only way for you to be of use now would be to join me. The darkness would give you strength unlike any you’ve ever known, and you finally would no long have to rely on those friends of yours. You’d finally have purpose again,_ the voice purred into his mind.

The words stung to hear, and the worst part was that Sora himself couldn’t deny any of it. He couldn’t deny what a burden he was to everyone. Riku, Donald, and Goofy were always coming to his aid to help him in battle. Axel had even sacrificed himself to save Sora multiple times. Roxas had sacrificed himself for Sora. Kairi had saved him too, from reviving him back from being a heartless, to bringing him and Riku back home from the Realm of Darkness. His friends had always been the ones to save him, and what good was he to them?

“But if I joined you, I’d have to fight them, wouldn’t I?” he asked softly, turning his gaze lifelessly toward the tents of Kairi and Riku.

_Let the darkness handle that part, Sora. Once you give into it, it won’t be a worry of yours anymore. Think of it as a chance to prove you’re stronger than they think you are._

He didn’t want to leave them, his friends. But maybe this was his chance to protect them, in his own way…this would force them to find another guardian of light, someone who could be of more use, someone stronger, wiser, better. Someone they actually needed, instead of someone they kept around out of pity.

“Fine…I’ll do it. I’ll…I’ll be your vessel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first fic I've posted about KH in a long time! I don't actually remember writing this one actually, I was looking through old folders on Google Docs when I found this one. I'm actually really confused about it, because It isn't written in my normal style. It keeps bothering me actually lol.  
> Anyways, I decided to post it, and I hope you all liked it!  
> Leave a comment? Pretty please?


End file.
